reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
The Assault on Fort Mercer
|image = File:480.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |start = Vicinity of Fort Mercer in Rio Bravo, New Austin |end = Vicinity of Fort Mercer in Rio Bravo, New Austin |prereqs = On Shaky's Ground(for Irish), Let the Dead Bury Their Dead (for Seth), The Sport of Kings and Liars(for Nigel), Hanging of Bonnie MacFarlane(for Johnson) |giver = Leigh Johnson |location = Fort Mercer |rewards = $50, 150 Fame |previous = Leigh Johnson mission strand: "Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane" '''and Nigel West Dickens mission strand: "The Sport of Kings, and Liars" and Seth Briars mission strand: "Let the Dead Bury Their Dead" and Irish mission strand: "On Shaky's Ground" |next = Irish mission strand: "We Shall Be Together in Paradise" }}' ' ' is a mission in ''Red Dead Redemption. Story John Marston and his group, consisting of Marshal Leigh Johnson, Deputies Eli and Jonah, Nigel West Dickens, Irish, Seth Briars and an unknown man break into Fort Mercer, and try to find and capture Bill Williamson. West Dickens provides an armored stagecoach, Seth distracts the gang, Irish provides a Gatling Gun, and the Marshall and his deputies provide firepower. John then is to find that he had fled to Mexico to find Javier Escuella. John therefore must head to Mexico using the help from Irish and continue his search for Bill Williamson. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Leigh Johnson mission: "Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane"; *Nigel West Dickens mission: "The Sport of Kings, and Liars"; *Seth Briars mission: "Let the Dead Bury Their Dead"; and *Irish mission: "On Shaky's Ground" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Board Nigel's wagon and sneak into the fort. *Gun down the bandits with the Gatling Gun. *Fight his way around the fort ramparts. *Regroup with his allies. *Gun down the bandit reinforcements with the Gatling Gun. Mission Details This is the first mission in which you are able to use a Gatling Gun. In the mission the Gatling Gun is mounted inside West Dicken's stagecoach. As the stagecoach pulls inside, the back opens up and the posse is engaged in a fierce firefight with members of Williamson's gang. They will approach from directly in front of the wagon and to the right of it. The well in the center of the courtyard will crumble under enough concentrated fire, allowing easier aiming for some of the more hidden enemies. When they are dealt with, a search of the rest of the Fort reveals Williamson is not there, and the only inhabitants are a few of his goons. The last sequence of the mission has the player man the Gatling again and fend off reinforcements attacking the main gate of the fort. These reinforcements include both mounted and unmounted enemies, and 2 wagons with Gatling Guns mounted on them. You will fail the mission if Leigh Johnson or any Deputy dies. Once they've been dealt with, sit back and enjoy the treatment of prisoners in the old west! Mission Tips *If the player is having trouble dealing with the two Gatling Gun wagons, there is a dynamite box on each of these wagons located slightly behind the driver. Simply shoot the boxes to take the wagons out easily. *Make sure to check all the rooms in Fort Mercer; money, ammunition for Weapons, and other valuables can be found in chests hidden through the fort. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Abandons his traveling companions. *Assaults or kills Marshal Johnson, Eli, Jonah, Irish or Nigel. *Kills any horse ridden Marshal Johnson, Eli, Jonah or Irish. *Kills the horses pulling Nigel's coach. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. New Game Elements Introduced *Firing a mounted weapon Gallery File:Rdr_gatlinggun.jpg|John Marston introduces Williamson's Gang to his Gatling Gun Achievements Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player